Olvido hacia el amor
by Espada de Cristal
Summary: sasuke y hinata son los mejores amigos desde que son niños, sasuke desde hace mucho tiempo cambio sus sentimientos respecto a hinata, pero hinata ama a naruto, sasuke tiene una oportunidad de que hinata lo ame, cuando sufre un trágico accidente por la persona que siempre amo, sasuke podrá hacer olvidar a naruto del corazón de hinata. mal summary, denlen una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Japón era una cuidad pacifica donde todos los habitantes comenzaban con su vida cotidiana, sasuke uchiha era un estudiante serio, frio, inteligente y el más lindo de su preparatoria, desde que estaba en el jardín de niños todas las niñas lo molestaban, creyó que todas era así de molestas, hasta que conoció a una chica que es tranquila, tímida, callada y se sonroja con facilidad, su nombre hinata hyuga, a ella la conoció en el jardín de niños, ella era diferente a las otras niñas, de niños a hinata le costaba hacer amigos, así que sasuke se acerco y le empezó a hablar, desde ese acercamiento hinata fue su mejor amiga, siempre estaban juntos hasta que en primaria sasuke sentía algo diferente por hinata que no era amistad. Una vez su hermano se lo explico

_Flash back _

_Un Sasuke de 11 años llegaba de un día dura en la escuela, ese día trato de evitar a hinata necesitaba pensar, porque cada vez que estaba con hinata tenia de nuevo esa sensación, pero no sabía que era, sasuke suspiro y tapo su cara con sus manos, estaba silencioso cuando escucho la voz de su hermano _

__ ¿Qué te pasa sasuke chan?_ dijo itachi apoyado en el costado de la puerta _

__ no te importa itachi_ dijo sasuke_

__ vamos sabes que me importas eres mi hermanito menor_ dijo itachi _

__ bien, ya conoces a hinata_ dijo sasuke_

__ Como no conocerla, es tu mejor amiga_ dijo itachi_

__ Si desde hace algunas semanas, me siento raro alado de ella_ dijo sasuke_

__ creo que se que es ¿pero que sientes?_ dijo itachi_

__ nervioso, ciento hormigueos_ dijo sasuke _

__ hermano ¿Cómo vez a hinata?_ dijo itachi _

__ Con los ojos como la voy a ver_ dijo sasuke_

__ me refiero físicamente_ dijo itachi_ antes no sabias por que eras solo un niño, ¿Cómo la vez con el uniforme?_

__ Bueno… esta hermosa… esta se… se_ decía sasuke sonrojado_

__ sexy_ dijo itachi sonriendo _

__ si, es que ahora ella esta diferente a la de antes_ dijo sasuke_

__ es que está madurando sasuke_ dijo itachi_ y lo que sientes es común en los adolecentes estas enamorado_

__ ¿Qué?_ dijo sasuke sorprendido_ no, no puedo enamorarme de hinata_

__ ¿Por qué no?_ dijo itachi_ es linda además que la conoces perfectamente_

__ ¡es mi mejor amiga!_ dijo sasuke _

__ Pero eso no quiere decir que no te puedas enamorar_ dijo itachi _

_Sasuke se puso a pensar y bajo la cabeza_

__ quizás tengas razón_ dijo sasuke _

__ parece que tengo cuñada nueva_ dijo itachi_

__ Pero no puedo decirle_ dijo sasuke _

__ ¿Por qué no?_ dijo itachi_

__ me rechazara y arruinare nuestra amistad_ dijo sasuke_

__ Eso no lo sabes hermanito_ dijo itachi_

__ Si lo sé, ella ama al dobe_ dijo sasuke_

__ ¿al uzumaki?_ dijo itachi_

__ si, cuando estábamos en el pasillo, ella me conto que le gustaba un chico_ dijo sasuke_ y cada vez que mira al dobe, se sonroja o se desmaya_

_Itachi bajo la cabeza, lo que le decía sasuke no cabía duda, hinata estaba enamorada de naruto_

__ Lo lamento sasuke_ dijo itachi_

__ no importa, costa que pueda estar con hinata y protegerla_ dijo sasuke _

_Itachi puso su mano en su hombro y después salió del cuarto_

_Fin del flash back _

Desde ese momento sasuke ha estado con hinata en todo momento, en buenos y malos momentos, como la vez que hinata quedo destruida al enterarse que su padre y hermanita menor murieron en un terrible accidente aéreo, cuando viajaban para Inglaterra para arreglar algo de la empresa hyuga. Hinata desde ese día vive sola, su primo neji aunque quisiera estar con su prima no podía viajar por el momento sus estudios de abogado le daban una beca y no podía desperdiciarlo.

Cuando hinata estaba sola en su casa sasuke fue a visitarlo

_Flash back _

_Hinata lloraba en su casa se sentía sola desde que le dijeron la noticia de su padre y su hermanita, su madre había muerto cuando dio a luz a su hermanita hanabi, creyó que no tenía a nadie cuando golpearon la puerta, ella fue abrir y vio a sasuke con una caja _

__ hola hinata_ dijo sasuke_

__ sasuke kun_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ sasuke kun… ahora quiero… estar sola_

__ no te dejare sola eres mi amiga y te conozco, no te gusta estar sola_ dijo sasuke_

_Hinata se fue a sentar en el sofá, sasuke entro y se sentó a su lado_

__ten mi madre te manda comida preparada_ dijo sasuke _

__ Gracias pero… no tengo hambre_ dijo hinata _

_Sasuke dejo la comida en una mesita_

__ sé que te sientes sola hinata pero no lo estas, tienes a mi familia y ami apoyándote_ dijo sasuke _

_Hinata miro a sasuke y lo abrazo, el correspondió por qué sabía que hinata lo necesitaba_

__ gracias sasuke por estar conmigo_ dijo hinata _

__ para eso están los amigos hinata_ dijo sasuke_ ahora qué tal si busca algo de ropa y vamos a mi casa_

__ no quiero… molestarte_ dijo hinata_

__ no molestas a nadie, además como superar una tristeza que un buen pote de helado y una película triste_ dijo sasuke_

__ ¿veras una de esas películas conmigo?_ dijo hinata_

__ no, mi madre, que mejor compañía que la de otra mujer_ dijo sasuke_

__ está bien… gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata_

_Hinata esa noche se quedo con sasuke, y esa noche lloro con mikoto mirando una película triste pero se desahogo todo con mikoto por que la veía como a una madre _

_Fin del flash back _

Desde ese momento sasuke no se separaba de hinata. Ahora él era un joven de 18 años, pero tenía que aguantar sus celos, hinata era novia de hinata hace casi un año, el aguantaba sus celos pero también le dolía como hinata estaba con naruto, pero si hinata es feliz, el también lo era, el estaba afuera de la escuela esperando a hinata cuando la vio que llegaba corriendo

_ hola sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ olvidaste poner el despertador_ dijo sasuke

_ Bueno… yo_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ Te conozco_ dijo sasuke

Ellos entraron al salón, cuando entro naruto

_ ¿Cómo está la chica más linda del colegio?_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo y volteo el rostro, naruto se acerco y le dio un beso

_ hola naruto kun_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ hola teme_ dijo naruto a sasuke

_ Dobe, ¿Cuándo será el día que no llegues con escándalos?_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué no puedo estar feliz al ver a mi novia?_ dijo naruto

_ Las personas normales saludan con un beso o abrazo, no con gritos_ dijo sasuke

_ grito el nombre de mi novia por que debe ser que la quiero mucho_ dijo naruto

Hinata se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, sasuke solo miro para otro lado, el trataba de aguantar los gritos de naruto cuando alguien se le colgó del cuello haciendo más gritos

_ Hola sasuke kun me extrañaste_ dijo una chico de cabello rosa

_ sakura suéltame, do eres para nada ligera_ dijo sasuke

_ ¡oye no le hables así a sakura chan!_ dijo naruto

_ la trato así porque no tengo un día de tranquilidad_ dijo sasuke levantándose

_ Sasuke kun_ dijo hinata en susurro

En horario de clases sasuke entro al salón y hinata lo miraba preocupada, en el receso los dos salieron para charlar, fueron a la azotea

_ ¿qué pasa sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata

_ nada, no pasa nada ¿Por qué?_ dijo sasuke

_ estabas enojado_ dijo hinata

_ se me paso, sabes que no me gusta los gritos en las mañanas_ dijo sasuke_ ¿Cómo estas con naruto?

_ bien mañana cumpliremos un año, le estoy tejiendo una bufanda para los días fríos_ dijo hinata

_ Eso está bien hinata_ dijo sasuke

Hinata estaba sonriendo y mirando a sasuke. Cuando llego la hora de la salida sasuke fue a su casa, cuando llego estaba itachi preparándose

_ Sasuke se que recién llegas pero necesito que me acompañes_ dijo itachi

_ ¿adónde?_ dijo sasuke dejando su mochila

_ a comprar la despensa son muchas cosas_ dijo itachi

_ está bien, vamos_ dijo sasuke saliendo

Sasuke y itachi salieron y fueron al centro

_ sé que te duele lo de hinata pero debes ser fuerte_ dijo itachi

_ Si ella es feliz con el dobe está bien es mi mejor amigas y quiero su felicidad_ dijo sasuke

_ bajo la capa de hielo era muy buena persona sasuke_ dijo itachi

Sasuke y itachi cuando llegaron compraron todo lo necesario, ellos pasaban por un puesto de fruta, se estaba yendo cuando sasuke miro enfrente y quedo con los ojos abiertos

_ ¿Qué pasa sasuke?_ dijo itachi

Itachi miro que su hermano estaba como en shock, cuando itachi miro la dirección que miraba sasuke, se sorprendió igual, naruto estaba enfrente comiendo helado con sakura, dándose un beso en una banca sentados

_ mal nacido_ dijo sasuke furioso_ ¡lo matare!

Sasuke se dirigía a ellos, cuando itachi lo detuvo

_ no sasuke, el se arrepentirá, pero esto debes decírselo a hinata antes que se entere de la peor forma_ dijo itachi_ de naruto nos encargaremos después

Sasuke se soltó de itachi y salió corriendo a casa de hinata, itachi recogió las cosas y antes de irse frunció el seño contra ellos dos, lastimaban a una amiga que él quería como hermana, se vengaría pero todo a su tiempo

Continuara…

Bueno mi primer sasuhina, espero les guste, a sasuke lo hago con su carácter para otras personas menos para su mejor amigas. Por favor dejen comentario, reviews o críticas.

En el próximo capítulo sasuke le dirá a hinata, hinata no lo cree y pasa algo trágico


	2. Chapter 2 tragedia hacia el olvido

Capitulo 2

Estaba casi anocheciendo se notaba lo rojizo en el cielo, sasuke se dirigía a la casa de hinata, estaba furioso, tenía ganas de golpear a naruto pero itachi tenía razón por ahora es mejor decirle a hinata, antes de que ella se entere por otro lugar, cuando llego suspiro para tratar de calmarse, el golpeo y después de unos minutos abrió hinata

_ Hola sasuke kun ¿Qué haces aquí?_ dijo hinata

_ hola hinata tengo que hablar contigo_ dijo sasuke

_ claro pasa sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

Sasuke entro y se sentó en el sofá y vio cosas de tejer

_ ah mira esta es la bufanda que le hago a naruto kun_ dijo hinata mostrándole una bufanda con algunas franjas amarillas en las puntas

_ si, es linda hinata_ dijo sasuke sintiendo furia

_ ¿de qué querías hablarme sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Hinata esto que… te voy a decir no es fácil_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué pasa algo malo_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno… hoy en la tarde, cuando fui a comprar con itachi… vi_ dijo sasuke mirando a hinata

Al principio se estaba arrepintiendo pero al recordar el beso y todo lo que le hacia naruto a espaldas de hinata agarro coraje

_ vi a naruto_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿naruto kun?_ dijo hinata

_ Si y estaba con sakura… besándose_ dijo sasuke al fin

Hinata quedo con los ojos abiertos, y sintió que caía en un pozo

_ mentira_ dijo hinata en susurro_ ¡!es mentira!_ dijo tirando lagrimas

_ no es mentira_ dijo sasuke_ naruto está con sakura a tus espaldas

Sasuke sintió una fuerte bofetada, miro a hinata y vio sus ojos estaba muy dolida

_ ¡!Es mentira!_ dijo hinata_ ¡!tu lo dices porque odias a naruto kun!

_ ¡te lo digo para que naruto no te lastime más!_ dijo sasuke tomándola de los hombros

_ ¡dices mentiras!_ dijo hinata saliendo por la puerta_ ¡mentiras!

Hinata salió corriendo de la casa, sasuke suspiro y miro lo que tejía hinata, en su corazón tenía un mal presentimiento, se levanto y trato de alcanzar a hinata

Hinata estaba cerca de la casa de naruto, cuando llego iba a golpear, pero abrió la puerta, ella entro y se escuchan ruidos raros, mito a un costado y estaban las cosas de sakura, hinata se dirigió a la habitación de naruto, cuando abrió se tapo la boca, naruto estaba haciendo el amor con sakura, hinata tiraba lagrimas y escuchaba como naruto le decía que la amaba, hinata no aguanto y grito

_ ¡!No!_ dijo hinata gritando y tapando su rostro

Naruto al escuchar a hinata, volteo y estaba hinata apoyada contra la pared tapándose la cara, sakura al verla agarro la sabana y fue al baño

_ hinata… déjame explicarte_ dijo naruto temblando

_ No… no…_ dijo hinata retrocediendo, cuando naruto la iba a tocar, hinata salió corriendo

Naruto al verla correr, se puso rápido la ropa y salió detrás de ella, sasuke buscaba a hinata, había empezado a llover y todo se volvía resbaloso, sasuke no encontraba a hinata cuando doblo en la esquina vio a la persona que quería dejar tendida en una camilla de hospital

_ naruto_ dijo sasuke con rencor

_ sasuke ¿has visto a hinata?_ dijo naruto preocupado

Sasuke agarro del cuello a naruto a casi levantarlo

_ ¡!¿qué le has hecho?!_ dijo sasuke

Cuando naruto iba a responder se escucho, una frenada de auto y un estruendo que se escucha que estaba a unas cuadras, sasuke sintió un estrujo en su pecho y salió corriendo a la dirección que se escucho el ruido seguido por naruto, cuando llegaron sasuke quedo con los ojos abiertos, hinata estaba boca abajo en la calle y de su boca salió sangre, sasuke se acerco corriendo y agarro a hinata, naruto llamo una ambulancia, sasuke tomaba la mano de hinata y tiraba lagrimas aunque no se vean por las gotas de lluvia

_ por favor hinata resiste_ dijo sasuke apretando la mano de sasuke

Al cabo de unos segundos llego la ambulancia, llevaron a sasuke con ellos, el no podía separarse de ella, cuando llegaron le dijeron a sasuke que esperara, sasuke agarro su celular y llamo a itachi

__ _**sasuke ¿Dónde estás?_ dijo itachi**

**_ dile a mama que no llegare esta noche_ dijo sasuke**

**_ No me den sobrinos tan prontos_ dijo itachi bromeando**

**_ no bromeo itachi, estoy en el hospital_ dijo sasuke**

**_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo itachi preocupado**

**_ Hinata… hinata sufrió un accidente_ dijo sasuke tapándose los ojos **

**_ vamos para allá_ dijo itachi**

**_ no, solo dile a mama que no iré a dormir_ dijo sasuke**

**_ sabes que eso no la tendrá tranquila, ahí vamos_ dijo itachi colgando **

Sasuke suspiro, y miro que alguien se acercaba se fijo y eran sakura y naruto

_ ¡!que hacen aquí ustedes dos!_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ cálmate sasuke kun, ¿queríamos saber cómo está hinata?_ dijo sakura

_ ¡!Ahora pregunta por ella, cuando antes se revolcaban sin pensar en ella!_ dijo sasuke

_ Sasuke kun… yo no… no quería lastimar a hinata_ dijo sakura llorando

_ sasuke yo no quería… lastimar a hina…_ dijo naruto cuando fue interrumpido por un golpe de sasuke

_ ¡!No te atrevas ni mencionar su nombre!_ dijo sasuke furioso_ escúchenme bien los dos, si a hinata le llega a pasar algo, o está en juego su vida, los matare_ dijo sasuke con expresión de odio y rencor

Sakura se tapo la cara y salió corriendo, naruto se levanto y camino a la salida, pero antes de Salir miro a sasuke que se sentaba pero se veía que tiraba lágrimas

_ Lo lamento mucho hinata chan_ dijo naruto_ lo lamento sasuke_ dijo saliendo

Paso 40 minutos pero no había noticias de hinata, sasuke caminaba, cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazaba

_ ¿Cómo estas sasuke chan?_ dijo una voz maternal

_ madre_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Cómo está tu amiga?_ dijo Fugaku que iba con ellos

_ no sé nada… cuando la trajeron se veía muy mal_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿no salió ningún médico?_ dijo itachi

_ no, no salieron ni a decirme como esta_ dijo sasuke sentándose

Mikoto se acerco y apoyo una mano en su espalda

_ ella estará bien sasuke solo hay que tener fe_ dijo mikoto

Pasaron casi dos horas, todos estaban preocupados, cuando salió el medico

_ ¿familiares de hinata hyuga?_ dijo el medico

_ El es su novio_ dijo mikoto indicándole a sasuke

_ ¿no tiene un pariente o familiar?_ dijo el medico

_ somos lo único que tiene_ dijo mikoto

_ bueno, hinata hyuga, está estable, tuvimos que operar, tenía una costilla rota

Todos suspiraron pero el médico siguió hablando

_ Pero hay lo que nos preocupa es el golpe en la cabeza_ dijo el medico

_ ¿golpe en la cabeza?_ dijo Fugaku

_ Si, quizás tenga consecuencias en la joven solo hay que esperar a que despierte_ dijo el medico

_ ¿podemos quedarnos con ella esta noche?_ dijo mikoto

_ Claro su habitación es la 506_ dijo el médico_ con su permiso

La familia uchiha, se dirigieron a la habitación y entraron, sasuke se acerco a hinata, ella tenía una venda en la cabeza y vendas en algunas partes del cuerpo

_ hinata_ dijo sasuke

_ solo hay que esperar sasuke chan_ dijo mikoto

Sasuke asintió, en la noche ellos esperaban, de vez en cuando sasuke o Fugaku buscaban café para ellos, en la noche sasuke se quedaba dormido, itachi miraba la ventana cuando sintió movimiento en la camilla itachi se acerco a sasuke y le toco el hombro, sasuke miro a itachi, y él le indico con el dedo, sasuke se acerco a hinata rápido y ella abría los ojos

_ hinata_ dijo sasuke

Hinata miro a sasuke y hizo gesto con su rostro sin entender

_ ¿Quién… quien eres?_ dijo hinata

Sasuke quedo en shock cuando lo escucho, itachi salió de la habitación por el médico pero sabía que no iba a decir algo bueno

Continuara…

Bueno un cap mas, ojala le guste, perdón por naruto, con el no tengo nada en contra es uno de mis personajes favoritos pero quedaba bien para la historia, enserio lo lamento pero el final el no terminara como malo lo prometo . Dejen por favor comentarios, reviews o críticas.

Quiero agradecerles los comentarios que dejaron y me hacen seguir adelante con mis historias


	3. Chapter 3 ¿quien eres?

Capitulo 3

Todos estaban preocupados hinata al no recordar nada, itachi había llamado al médico y ahora la revisaba, sasuke estaba muy preocupado, el doctor la revisaba y luego salió de la habitación a hablar con los uchiha, sasuke se levanto de inmediato cuando lo vio al igual que los demás

_ ¿Cómo está hinata?_ dijo sasuke

_ parece que la señorita presenta un cuadro de amnesia_ dijo el medico

_ ¿podrá recuperarla?_ dijo itachi

_ Eso no lo sé_ dijo el médico_ quizás vaya recordando pero poco a poco

_ ¿ósea que podemos contarle de su vida?_ dijo mikoto

_ No todo de golpe es peligroso_ dijo el médico_ poco a poco, muéstrenle cosas, lleven a lugares

_ bien_ dijo sasuke

_ por cierto me había dicho que la señorita no tenia familiares, ¿Dónde se quedara cuando salga de aquí?, ella necesitara reposar y no levantarse_ dijo el medico

_ quedara con nosotros, somos como su segunda familia_ dijo mikoto

_ bien traiga a la señorita hyuga en unas tres semanas para revisión, que no haga movimientos bruscos, por los puntos de la operación_ dijo el médico_ ahora pueden pasar a verla

_ entiendo, gracias_ dijo mikoto

El médico se retiro, sasuke entro cuando el médico se fue, hinata estaba apoyada en la almohada casi sentada

_ hola_ dijo sasuke

_ mmm hola_ dijo hinata dudando

_ ¿Cómo te sientes?_ dijo sasuke sentándose en una silla a su lado

_ bien me duele un poco el cuerpo_ dijo hinata_ disculpa ¿Quién eres?

_ soy sasuke_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿somos algo?_ dijo hinata

Sasuke antes esa pregunta, se puso a pensar, quería tener a hinata mas cerca, ante el tenia la oportunidad de que hinata sea feliz y olvide a naruto, pero si le decía una mentaría sabia que se enojaría, pero no quería que nadie la lastimaría se arriesgaría para conquistar a hinata y que ojala al final todo salga bien

_ bueno somos algo más que amigos_ dijo sasuke

_ Ósea… que somos novios_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_Si_ dijo sasuke un poco sonrojado_ pero para no presionarte no nada, ¿quieres que empecemos de nuevo?

_ ¿éramos amigos?_ dijo hinata

_ Los mejores_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Por qué no recuerdo?_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

Sasuke se acerco y tomo su mano

_no te presiones ya recordaras, mientras estés en recuperación yo te protegeré_ dijo sasuke

Hinata sonrió sonrojada y miro a sasuke

_ ¿Qué me paso?_ dijo hinata

_ Mmm bueno… un único que te puedo decir que es que sufriste un accidente_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿no me puedes decir la cauda o como paso?_ dijo hinata

_ a eso… tendrás que recordarlo_ dijo sasuke bajando la cabeza

Sasuke tenía miedo de que hinata recuerde a naruto y lo que le hizo, no quería ver a hinata sufrir, por eso el quería enamorarla y borrarlo de su corazón. Hinata noto que sasuke bajo la cabeza pensó que se había enojado por no recordarla, hinata acerco su mano a la mejilla de él y la apoyo en ella, sasuke sintió una calidez y miro sorprendido a hinata, vio que ella tenía una mirada triste

_ lamento no recordarte sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ ya te dije que está bien, recordaras a su tiempo_ dijo sasuke tomando su mano

_ ¿Cuándo podre irme?_ dijo hinata

_ Dentro de dos semanas, que estén bien tus puntos y nos vamos_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿A dónde iré?_ dijo hinata

_ bueno necesitara atención cuando te vayas, necesitas descansar así que te quedaras con tu mi familias y conmigo_ dijo sasuke

_ está bien sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ Ahora descansa_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke se levanto de la silla cuando vio que hinata se quedaba dormida, cuando estaba afuera del cuarto se deslizo por la pared

_ ¿Cómo esta hinata chan?_ dijo itachi

_ está bien ahora está descansando_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué paso con naruto?_ dijo itachi

_ ni me hables de el_ dijo sasuke enojado

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo itachi

_ tuvo el descaro de venir aquí, con sakura_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿se golpearon la cabeza o qué?_ dijo itachi

_ parece que querían dejar su conciencia tranquila_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Qué aras cuando hinata tenga que ir a la escuela_ dijo itachi

_ no permitiré que se le acerquen, si ella llega a recordar que le hizo naruto se que sufrirá y mucho_ dijo sasuke

_ es verdad_ dijo itachi_ oye y si se cambian a mi escuela

_ tu no vas a la escuela_ dijo sasuke

_ solo quería recordar viejos tiempos_ dijo itachi gruñendo

_ ¿tu antigua escuela?_ dijo sasuke

_ si, pídele a mama que los inscriba ahí_ dijo itachi

_ puede ser_ dijo sasuke

_ además en la escuela que iba hinata, no tiene nada que recordar de ahí_ dijo itachi

_ si, le diré a mama que nos cambie ahí_ dijo sasuke_ pero cuando hinata este al 100% iremos_ dijo sasuke

_ Papa no te permitirá falta mucho sasuke, no puedes bajar tus notas, hinata estará bien en casa esta mama y hinata quedaran en las mejores manos_ dijo itachi

_ es verdad_ dijo sasuke sonriendo

_ tienes tu oportunidad hermanito_ dijo itachi

_ ¿de qué hablas?_ dijo sasuke

_ de enamorar a hinata chan_ dijo itachi

_ no creo que se enamore de mí después de la mentira que le dije_ dijo sasuke bajando la cabeza

_ ¿Qué le dijiste?_ dijo itachi

_ le dije que antes éramos novios_ dijo sasuke sonrojado

_ Así que te adelantaste_ dijo itachi

_ Si pero estoy arrepentido por lo que le dije_ dijo sasuke_ ¿y si hinata me vaya a odiar cuando recuerde?, soy como el dobe mintiéndole

_ no eres como naruto_ dijo itachi

_ si lo soy le dije a hinata mentiras_ dijo sasuke

_ Naruto lo hizo pensando en él cuando la engaño, no le importo si la lastimo, en cambio tu sasuke tú lo haces pensando en ella en su bien, que hinata sea feliz, no te arrepientas enamórala y saca a naruto_ dijo itachi

_ gracias itachi_ dijo sasuke

_ Cuando mi hermanito esta en problemas o triste siempre estaré para apoyarte_ dijo itachi yéndose

Sasuke entro a la habitación y se santo en la silla que esta alado de hinata, hasta quedarse dormido

Continuara…

Bueno aquí está el cap, lamento mucho dejarlo abandonado, es que me entretuve dibujando, pero bueno aquí esta. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas

Quería agradecerles a

Maria valbuena

Yune-hinata

Dnizz

Por sus comentarios, que me dieron emoción al leer sus comentarios y yo pueda seguir mi historia


	4. Chapter 4 recordando

Capitulo 4

Había pasado una semana de que hinata despertó, sasuke en esa semana se había quedado con ella, hinata tenia de vez en cuando flashes de pequeñas imágenes de su vida pero no ayudaban en nada era el primer día de la semana, hinata esperaba a sasuke se sintió bien estar con él pero se sorprendió cuando vio a mikoto y itachi

_ hola hinata_ dijo mikoto

_ hola_ dijo hinata

_ de seguro no me recuerdas, bueno soy mikoto la madre de sasuke_ dijo mikoto presentándose_ y el es su hermano mayor itachi

_ hola hinata chan_ dijo itachi

_ Nosotros te cuidaremos hasta que sasuke venga_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿Dónde está sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata

_ sasuke tuvo que ir a la escuela, papa no lo dejo faltar mas_ dijo itachi

_ Nosotros nos queramos contigo_ dijo mikoto

_ gracias, no quiero molestarla_ hinata

_ Claro que no me molesta hinata chan_ dijo mikoto_ mira te traje para que comas algo, la comida de aquí es horrible_ dijo sacando un pequeño bento, hinata intento acomodarse, itachi se acerco rápido y le ayudo

_ Ten cuidado, no queremos que te quedes otra semana_ dijo itachi_ además si sasuke sabe que te paso algo a nuestro cuidado nos matara, porque no creo que quiera pelar con mama sabiendo que él no ganara_ dijo nervioso

Hinata se río por lo que dijo itachi, mikoto le sirvió su comida y hinata empezó a comer

_ Esta delicioso mikoto san, gracias_ dijo hinata

_ Qué bueno que te gusta_ dijo mikoto

Itachi miraba como hinata hablaba con su madre, claro que mikoto trataba de no darle información para que no pase nada, cuando empezó a sonar su celular

_ **Hola hermanito ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo itachi**

**_ ¿Cómo está hinata?_ dijo sasuke**

**_ oh sasuke no sabes lo que paso?_ dijo en forma dramática**

**_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo sasuke preocupado**

**_ Hinata se les abrió los puntos y la van a operar, le van a quitar el hígado o algo así_ dijo bromeando **

**_ ¡!¿Qué?!_ dijo sasuke_ voy para haya**

**_ clama hermanito era broma_ dijo itachi sonriendo**

**_ Mejor no te cruses por mi camino itachi_ dijo sasuke en tono amenazador**

**_ Si será mejor que me vaya antes de que venga_ dijo itachi_ ¿y hinata está bien está hablando con mama**

**_ recuerden que no deben darle información de golpe_ dijo sasuke**

**_ Eso lo sabemos hermanito calma_ dijo itachi**

**_ Por cierto itachi cuida de la puerta y no permitas que nadie más nosotros entre_ dijo sasuke**

**_ ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo itachi**

**_ el dobe no vino hoy_ dijo sasuke_ no lo dejes pasar**

**_ Ni aunque estuviera ebrio_ dijo itachi**

**_ Bien te lo encargo_ dijo sasuke **

**Itachi colgó y miro a hinata, que estaba terminando de comer**

**_ madre iré un por un café_ dijo itachi_ ¿te traigo uno?**

**_ si gracias hijo_ dijo mikoto**

**Itachi salió y fue por el café, cuando salió de la cafetería, vio que por el pasillo venia naruto, naruto cuando iba a tocar la puerta una mano la detuvo**

**_ Lo siento naruto pero no puedes pasar_ dijo itachi**

**_ por favor itachi, quiero disculparme con hinata chan_ dijo naruto**

**_ hinata esta recuperándose verte le hará mal_ dijo itachi**

**_ por favor itachi, estoy arrepentido_ dijo naruto**

**_ y yo te pido por favor que te vayas, hinata esta delicada y los únicos que podemos entrar somos nosotros_ dijo itachi_ vete no me hagas sacarte a la fuerza**

**_ sé que cometí un error itachi pero quiero arreglarlo_ dijo naruto**

**_ ya hiciste demasiado naruto, te pido que te vayas_ dijo itachi_ y no te acerques por un tiempo**

**Naruto bajo la cabeza y miro a itachi con determinación**

**_ está bien, pero veré a hinata a como dé lugar_ dijo naruto yéndose**

**Itachi suspiro y entro, vio que hinata estaba dormida y que salían enfermeras**

**_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?_ dijo mikoto en susurro**

**_ por nada_ dijo itachi en susurro también**

**Itachi le dio el café, y mikoto lo tomaba**

**_ el médico le dio un calmante, le vinieron a ver los puntos_ dijo mikoto en susurro**

**_ ¿Qué te dijeron?_ dijo itachi en susurro**

**_ Que los puntos están bien, en dos semanas más estará bien_ dijo mikoto en susurro**

**_ mejor, en casa estará mas cómoda_ dijo itachi en susurro**

**_ ¿tú no tienes que ir a la universidad?_ dijo mikoto**

**_ no, con mis calificaciones perfectas me dejaran faltar por unas cuantas semanas, hasta que los otros estudiantes terminen sus últimos exámenes_ dijo itachi sonriendo**

**_ eres inteligente como tu padre_ dijo mikoto**

**Itachi y mikoto después quedaron en silencio, para no despertar a hinata, despues de unas cuantas horas, sasuke entro, vio a itachi mirando la ventana**

**_ ¿hace cuento duerme?_ dijo sasuke**

**_ unas tres horas, el dieron calmantes por los puntos_ dijo itachi**

**_ ¿y mama?_ dijo sasuke**

**_ fue por algo de comer_ dijo itachi**

**_ ¿Cómo estuvo todo aquí?_ dijo sasuke**

**_ tenias razón hermanito vino naruto_ dijo itachi**

**_ ¿lo dejaste entrar?_ dijo sasuke enojado**

**_ ni que estuviera loco_ dijo itachi**

**_ bien_ dijo sasuke_ por cierto**

**Itachi lo miro y sasuke le dio un palmazo en la cabeza**

**_ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_ dijo itachi sobándose**

**_ casi me diste un infarto en la escuela_ dijo sasuke**

**_ bueno, estaba aburrido_ dijo itachi sonriendo**

**Sasuke le dio otro palmazo enojado**

**_ bueno ya paso la hora de golpear a itachi_ dijo itachi alejándose un poco de sasuke**

**_ ¿hay mas hora?, avísame así aprovecho_ dijo sasuke**

**_ y tu avísame cuando pongas un huevo, porque con ese peinado te pareces a una gallina_ dijo itachi**

**Los hermanos uchiha peleaban, se escucho una risita, ellos miraron y hinata estaba despierta riendo**

**_ perdón_ dijo hinata**

**_ ¿Cómo estás?_ dijo sasuke acercándose**

**_ bien_ dijo hinata_ ¿a qué hora viniste dijo tratándose de levantar**

**_ hace un rato_ dijo sasuke ayudándola_ ten te traje esto_ dijo dándole una pequeña bolsa violeta**

**Hinata lo abrió y vio que eran panecillos de canela**

**_ gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata_ creo que eran mis favoritos**

**_ Si siempre los comías_ dijo sasuke**

**Hinata sonrió y comenzó a comerlos con una sonrisa**

**_ ¿Por qué peleabas con itachi kun?_ dijo hinata**

**_ es que a veces dan ganas de golpearlo, cuando quieras golpearlo hazlo_ dijo sasuke**

**_ a claro todos golpeen a itachi_ dijo itachi haciéndose el ofendido y saliendo del cuarto**

**Hinata empezó a reír por lo de itachi y siguió comiendo sus panecillos**

**_ ¿Cuándo iremos a casa?_ dijo hinata**

**_ en dos semanas mas dijo el médico_ dijo sasuke_ ansiosa por ir**

**_sí, quiero ver dónde vives sasuke kun_ dijo hinata_ quiero recordarte_ dijo sonrojada**

**_ yo igual_ dijo sasuke**

**_ por cierto sasuke kun, cuando me recupere ¿iré a la escuela contigo?_ dijo hinata**

**_ claro que sí, no te dejare sola_ dijo sasuke_**

**_ estoy emocionada, quiero ir a la escuela_ dijo hinata**

**_ Yo todo lo contrario no quiero ir_ dijo sasuke**

**Ella rio por lo que dijo y intentaba alcanzar el jugo, pero sasuke se le adelanto dándoselo, en ese momento sus manos rozaron, y haciendo que hinata tenga unos flashes de un jardín y un niño**

**_ ¿hinata estas bien?_ dijo sasuke**

**_ si creo que te vi, íbamos al jardín juntos_ dijo hinata**

**_ Estas recordando_ dijo sasuke feliz**

**_ si pero no fue mucho_ dijo hinata**

**_ no importa, lo importante es que estas recordando_ dijo sasuke**

**Sasuke estuvo todo el día en el hospital, su madre había regresado a casa, Fugaku iba a ir un rato para ver cómo estaba y también para que le lleve lo que su madre le manda a ella y sasuke.**

**Sasuke veía a hinata, estaba contento por una parte por recordar, pero tenía miedo que recuerde por que causa sufrió el accidente, pero cuando llegue el momento el estará con ella.**

**Continuara…**

**Bueno un cap, lamento mucho tardar con los cap, es que tengo dormir temprano para cuidar a mi sobrina, pero aquí está el cap al fin, ojala les guste. Por favor dejen reviews, comentarios o críticas.**

**Lamento mucho lo de naruto no lo odio, es uno de mis personajes favoritos, pero todo al final cambiara XD**

**Quiero agradecer a **

**Citlali uchiha**

**dniizz**

**bulmar**

**maria valbuena**

**yune-hinata**

**Por sus comentarios al leerlos me inspira y me emociona a terminar mis historias**


	5. Chapter 5 siempre juntos

Capitulo 5

Había pasado las dos semanas volando, hinata estaba nerviosa de ir a la casa de sasuke pero por una parte está emocionada, mikoto había ordenado la habitación de huéspedes para hinata quería que se sienta a gusto

Hinata estaba casi recuperada pero debía descansar unas cuantas semanas más, Fugaku había ido hablar a la antigua escuela de itachi para inscribir a hinata y sasuke, como hinata no tenia padres, el quedo como su tutor, hinata podía iniciar cuando se recupere y sasuke el lunes.

Sasuke en el hospital preparaba el bolso de hinata, ella estaba sentada en la cama observándolo

_ ¿nerviosa?_ dijo sasuke

_ si también un poco ansiosa_ dijo hinata

_ no tienes porque si has ido miles de veces_ dijo sasuke

_ bueno ahora es como si fuera por primera vez_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ es verdad_ dijo sasuke

_ ojala estando ahí recuerde algo mas_ dijo hinata

_ quizás, mirando antiguas cosas recuerdes_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Cuánto tiempo viviré contigo?_ dijo hinata

_ Hasta que recuerdes todo y estés al 100%recuperada_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿y si nunca recupero la memoria_ dijo hinata

_ Entonces nunca te iras de mi casa_ dijo sasuke

Hinata se sonrojo cuando lo escucho, sasuke tenía todo listo y ayudo a hinata a levantarse de la camilla, una enfermera trajo un silla de ruedas y ayudaron a hinata a sentarse, llegaron afuera y vieron a itachi que parecía que estaba peleando con alguien

_ ¿con quién pelea itachi san?_ dijo hinata

_ No lo sé_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke y hinata se acercaron y vieron a naruto

_ maldición_ dijo sasuke

_ ¿Quién es el sasuke kun?_ dijo hinata preocupada

_ Hinata cuando lleguemos, no lo escuches_ dijo sasuke_ sube directamente al auto

_ si_ dijo hinata en susurro

Itachi peleaba con naruto para que se valla, antes que llegara hinata, pero vio a su hermano con hinata

_ por favor solo quiero pedirle perdón_ dijo naruto

_ si quieres su perdón entonces vete_ dijo itachi

Sasuke acerco a hinata lo más rápido que puso a hinata al auto, cuando naruto la vio quería acercarse pero itachi lo impidió, hinata al verlo tenía la sensación de algo malo, tenía ganas de llorar, itachi apenas podía tener a naruto, sasuke se acerco a itachi y sujeto a naruto

_ itachi ayuda a subir a hinata_ dijo sasuke

Itachi se acerco a hinata y la ayuda, ella miraba a naruto pero por alguna razón no lo quería cerca

_ ¡hinata chan quiero que me perdones!_ dijo naruto

_ no, no lo…conozco_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas

_ vamos hinata sube_ dijo itachi

Hinata subía al auto despacio, cuando estaba adentro miro la ventana

_ sasuke necesito hablar con hinata_ dijo naruto

_ tu solo quieres lastimarla_ dijo sasuke

_ no, quiero pedirle perdón_ dijo naruto

_ la lastimas, y ya no la busques, porque si te llego a ver de nuevo, no me contendré como lo hago ahora_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke fue al auto e iba a entrar, cuando naruto fue a la puerta de hinata e iba a abrirla pero hinata había cerrado con seguro

_ Hinata por favor, por favor_ dijo naruto

Hinata lo miro y tiro una lágrima, no sabía por qué, itachi arranco y hinata miro a sasuke que se tapaba la cara

_ ¿estás bien hinata?_ dijo sasuke

_ Mas o menos_ dijo hinata

_ ¿te duele algo?_ dijo sasuke preocupado

_ no, estoy bien, pero cuando vi a ese chico, sentí… sentí tristeza_ dijo hinata_ ¿Quién es él?

_ por ahora no podemos decirte hinata chan, será mejor que lo recuerdes tu poco a poco_ dijo itachi

Hinata asintió, en el viaje estaban callados, hinata se sentía mal porque pensaba que sasuke estaba enojado con ella, no le había hablado en todo el camino, sasuke no estaba enojado con hinata, solo preocupado por la reacción de hinata, tenía miedo que hinata recuerde de golpe a hinata y eso la dañara, el estaba en sus pensamientos que estaba callado. Cuando llegaron a la casa uchiha mikoto estaba afuera esperando

_ bienvenidos_ dijo mikoto

_ hola mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ esta listo tu cuento hinata chan espero sea de tu agrado_ dijo hinata

_ perdón por molestar_ dijo hinata bajando la cabeza

_ Nada de eso hinata chan, siempre te quise como una hija, además no estaré rodeada de hombres en esta casa_ dijo mikoto sonriendo

Mikoto ayudo a hinata a caminar, no tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos, entraron a la casa y vieron a Fugaku

_ Hola hinata_ dijo Fugaku

_ Hola Fugaku san_ dijo hinata

_ lamento no ir a verte_ dijo Fugaku

_ No hay problemas_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ bueno hinata chan ven te mostrare tu habitación te ayudare a bañarte y a acostarse_ dijo mikoto

_ Ya la trata como a nuestra hermana_ dijo itachi

Mikoto le mostro a hinata su habitación y ella quedo sorprendida, una habitación purpura con algunos libros una pc en la esquina, un escritorio, una cama matrimonial, de todo un poco

_ no sabes lo emocionada que estuve cuando hacia tu habitación_ dijo mikoto sonriendo_ siempre quise decorar uno de estos cuartos para una niña pero como veras son todos hambres ¿te gusta?

_ Me… me encanta mikoto san_ dijo hinata sonriendo

_ me alegra, le puses las cosas que te gusta para que no te aburras

Hinata miraba la ventana, que tenía como un balconcito, y alado un caballete

_ Ese… Ese en un caballete_ dijo hinata sonriendo y acercándose con cuidado

_ Cuando eras niña y cada vez que vías me traías un dibujo, los tuyos como de itachi y sasuke los tengo guardados, a veces me imaginaba que me los daba mi hija_ dijo mikoto_ sabía que sasuke estarían en buenas manos, justándose contigo

Hinata se sonrojo cuando lo escucho y estaba nerviosa

_ ¿te gusta sasuke chan?_ dijo mikoto

_ No, no se mikoto san, cuando estoy con sasuke me inunda una tranquilidad y … alegría_ dijo hinata_ pero creo que sasuke está enojado conmigo

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?_ dijo mikoto

_ hoy fue un chico no recuerdo quien era, pero me hacía sentir mal_ dijo hinata

_ ¿te lastimo, te toco?_ dijo mikoto preocupado

_ No, pero cuando lo veía tenía ganas de llorar_ dijo hinata

_ ¿Qué paso hinata chan?_ dijo mikoto

_ itachi san peleaba con él, después fue sasuke y el joven quería pedirme perdón… pero no se dé que_ dijo hinata agarrándose la cabeza y tirando lagrimas

_ calma, clama hinata chan_ dijo mikoto tomando sus manos_ debes estar tranquila, no presiones a tu cabeza

_ quizás… dañe antes a sasuke kun con ese muchacho y no me acuerdo_ dijo hinata

_ cariño, hinata tu no lastimaste a nadie_ dijo mikoto_ eres una chica maravillosa que se le cruzo en la vida de sasuke kun para darle alegría, si no fuera por ti, ahora quizás mi hijo solo se concentre en la empresa, sería un joven frio, sin alegría

Hinata bajo la mirada sonrojada cuando escucho eso de mikoto

_ y te aseguro que sasuke chan no está enojado_ dijo mikoto_ no puede estar enojado con la persona que el ama, e un rato vengo y te ayudo a bañarte hinata chan

Mikoto salió del cuarto y hinata quedo sorprendida sonrojada, ella se levanto de la cama y miraba los libros, cuando vio uno que le intereso intento alcanzarlo, intento estirarse vio otra mano bajando el libro

_ apenas llegamos y quieres lastimarte_ dijo la voz de sasuke detrás de hinata

Hinata volteo y vio a sasuke con unas las cosas de hinata

_ Lo lamento sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ no importa pero no hagas movimientos bruscos_ dijo sasuke

_ No, de eso no_ dijo hinata

_ ¿entonces?_ dijo sasuke

_ Por lo que paso en el hospital_ dijo hinata

_ ¿de qué hablas hinata?, tu no hiciste nada_ dijo sasuke

_ Pero al ver ese muchacho no me hablas_ dijo hinata tirando lagrimas_ no quiero que estas enojado

Sasuke se acerco, cuando estaba muy cerca, el puso su mano en la mejilla de ella, hinata estaba sonrojada por la cercanía de sasuke

_ no me hiciste nada_ dijo sasuke_ estoy feliz que estés bien que no te alejaste de mi vida

Sasuke acercaba su cabeza, hinata se puso nerviosa cuando lo vio acercándosele mucho pero solo cerró los ojos, sintió que rozaban sus labios pero pasaba de largo dándole un beso en la mejilla, ella sintió calidez, sasuke se separo y la miro a los ojos

_ Te dejo mi mama viene a ayudarte_ dijo sasuke

Hinata quedo parada sonrojada, ella toco sus labios y luego su mejilla, sasuke salió del cuarto toco sus labios y suspiro. Al rato mikoto fue a ayudar a hinata a tomarse un caño para no mojar donde la había operando, luego hinata estaba en la cama cómoda y relajada

_ esta mucho mejor ¿verdad?_ dijo mikoto

_ si_ dijo hinata sonriendo_ mikoto san ¿y mi familia?

_ bueno… creo que esto si te lo puede decir_ dijo mikoto

_ Acaso ellos…_ dijo hinata sentándose

_ Si hinata chan… bueno tu madre era mi mejor amiga, la conocí cuando esperaba de ti, estaba feliz, tu padre era un hombre serio pero estaba feliz cuando supo de ti_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿Qué paso?_ dijo hinata

_ Bueno tu madre murió cuando tubo a tu hermanita_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿acaso mi hermanita también?_ dijo hinata

_ Si, tu hermanita y tu padre murieron, tuvieron un accidente mientras viajaban_ dijo mikoto

_ ¿Cómo lo supere?_ dijo hinata

_ Gracias a sasuke chan, el siempre estuvo contigo_ dijo mikoto

Hinata se sonrojo cuando escucho el nombre de sasuke recordando el aquel beso

_ quisiera… quisiera agradecerle a sasuke kun pero no sé como_ dijo hinata

_ creo que él estaría feliz con lo que estas pensando_ dijo mikoto sonriendo_ bueno debo hacer la cena, le diré a sasuke que te lo traiga

Mikoto salió del cuarto y hinata estaba sonrojada pero quería agradecer a sasuke. Al cabo de unos minutos entro sasuke con comida

_ Aquí está tu cena_ dijo sasuke

_ Gra…gracias sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

Sasuke la miro y vio que estaba muy nerviosa

_ ¿te pasa algo?_ dijo sasuke

Sasuke se acerco y se sentó en la cama

_ sasuke kun… ¿puedes… cerrar los ojos?_ dijo hinata

_ ¿por qué?_ dijo sasuke

_ por favor_ dijo hinata sonrojada

Sasuke cerró los ojos, el sintió una respiración cerca de él y algo cálido en los labio, sasuke abrió los ojos, quedo sonrojado y sorprendido, hinata lo estaba besando, cuando él iba a corresponder hinata se separo

_ hinata_ dijo sasuke sorprendido

_ es una manera de… decirte gracias_ dijo hinata sonrojada_ bueno… a comer

Hinata comenzó a comer y sasuke estaba sorprendido pero feliz, hinata comía cuando sintió un beso en la frente

_ gracias por estar conmigo_ dijo sasuke yéndose del cuarto

Hinata estaba nerviosa, sintió calor en el cuerpo cuando beso a sasuke una sensación que le gusto, sasuke sintió lo mismo cuando, algo especial y cálido, esperaba sentirse así siempre

Paso casi 4 semanas, sasuke estaba yendo a la escuela, donde lo inscribió su padre, hinata estaba mejor, y en unos días podía ir a la escuela, estaba ansiosa. La relación entre ellos dos estaba mejorando con el paso de los días, de vez en cuando se daban besos, cosa que ponía felices a ambos. En esas semanas hinata estaba como siempre veía unas cuantas imágenes de sasuke o de ella pero no la ayudaba, pero se alegraba porque eran imágenes de sasuke

Esa mañana sasuke se levanto temprano, sintió un delicioso aroma y sabia que su madre estaba levantada, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a hinata con uniforme de la escuela al que iba él, consistía falda tableada negra con una camisa blanca y un moño rojo, tenia puesto un delantal con frutillas. Sasuke estaba un poco sonrojado, hinata volteo y sonrió

_ buenos días sasuke kun_ dijo hinata

_ buenos días_ dijo sasuke

El se acerco donde estaba cocinando hinata, ella volteo la cabeza sonrojada para mirarlo, ella cerró los ojos y sasuke la beso, hina cuando estaba descanso en ese tiempo, sasuke siempre estaba al pendiente de ella, y hinata quería agradecerle, haciendo que funcione su relación, hinata estaba acostumbrada a los besos de sasuke sentía algo que le gustaba mucho y no quería perderlo, sasuke se separo y hinata bajo la cabeza sonrojada

_ ¿así que ya está la parejita?_ dijo la voz de itachi en la entrada de la cocina_ parecen casados la linda esposa cocinando y marido de holgazán levantándose recién

Ellos miraron y itachi estaba sonriendo, hinata bajo la cabeza sonrojada, y sasuke frunció el seño

_ En un rato les sirvo_ dijo hinata

_ ¿y mi madre?_ dijo itachi

_ fue a hacer unas compras_ dijo hinata sonrojada

_ ¿viste si mi padre se fue?_ dijo itachi

_ a el no lo eh visto_ dijo hinata

Itachi y sasuke se sentaron en la mesa y hinata sirvió el desayuno

_ gracias hinata chan_ dijo itachi

_ gracias hinata_ dijo sasuke

Hinata se sentó con ellos y comían su desayuno

_ ¿ansiosa hinata chan por ir a la escuela?_ dijo itachi

_ Si, nerviosa también, me siento una niña yendo por primera vez al jardín_ dijo hinata

_ estarás bien además esta tu novio contigo_ dijo itachi

Hinata se sonrojo cuando lo escucho y sasuke estaba igual, pero estaba ansiosa de ir a la escuela, pero no estaba asustada por qué sabía que sasuke estaría con ella

Continuara…

Buen un cap mas espero que le guste, estaba media inspirada y escribí rápido lamento mucho los errores y el retraso pero tengo muchas historias que estoy escribiendo. Dejen por favor reviews, comentarios o críticas

Quiero agradecer a todos por los comentarios también a los nuevos lectores, que me dejen lindos comentarios positivos que cada vez que leo me emociona y me inspira a seguir los capitulo muchas gracias


End file.
